A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of project management, and more particularly to network-enabled real property project management, and even more particularly to network-enabled risk assessment.
B. Description of the Related Art
GIS, or geographic information system, extends the functionality of a traditional database by combining spatial features with informational records. For example, a user might view a town map and be able to retrieve information such as street names, building construction dates, etc. The purpose of GIS is to use geographical representation for retrieval of underlying information.
Current real property project management involves the collection of a wide array of site data and communication between numerous project participants. One of the current problems is that multiple systems must be used to obtain all the data and perform required communications.
Real property projects have historically suffered from poor project management (i.e. lack of effective and timely communication between involved parties, including regulators, inspectors, company managers and their prime contractors and nested subcontractors) which ultimately results in higher project costs and delays. Updated status reports, paper trails, phone calls, and job site meetings are the best available tools currently used to manage real property projects, and are often inadequate to keep all project participants properly informed. For example, during the construction of a site, it is typical to use plumbers, electricians, and other subcontractors. Under the current system of project management it is possible that the project administrator will have ordered alterations to the plans on several occasions; however, these changes may not have been relayed to the subcontractors, and therefore each subcontractor may be operating from a different set of plans.
Current risk assessment has suffered similar problems. Numerous people are involved in performing a risk assessmentxe2x80x94all the way from the people who take the samples in the field to the risk assessors and toxicologists, and everyone in between. Currently, it is a time consuming process to coordinate and organize the vast quantity of data that is produced by this process. The present invention organizes, quantifies, and analyzes this information all in one place. The inventive system takes the information from all the steps, analyzes it, and produces the necessary risk assessment documents.
Another main problem with current risk assessment is that the reference data/information is not necessarily up to date. The current invention will automatically update the reference data/information without any input from the user.
Risk software is commonly used in the industry. However, there are no examples of network-enabled risk assessment software being used to allow access to continuously up to date reference, or site, information.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method for network-enabled risk assessment includes the steps of utilizing a global computer network, providing risk assessment information, the information containing reference information, the reference information being continuously updateable, providing data storage means, providing data entry means for entering the information, providing means for entering exposure assessment data, which includes the steps of providing fate and transport modeling and providing means for entering at least one entity that may be exposed to at least one contaminant, providing means for entering toxicity assessment data, calculating risk characterization, providing target level development and risk assessment, providing means for factoring in uncertainty analysis data, providing controlled access to the information, updating the information, providing a deterministic analysis of risk, and providing a probabilistic analysis of risk.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a risk assessment system includes a global computer network, risk assessment information, the information containing reference information, the reference information being continuously updateable, means for providing controlled access to the information, data storage means, data entry means for entering the information, means for entering exposure assessment data, the means including fate and transport modeling and means for entering at least one entity that may be exposed to at least one contaminant, means for entering toxicity assessment data, calculating means for calculating risk characterization, means for providing target level development and risk assessment, means for factoring in uncertainty analysis data, updating means for updating the information, means for providing a deterministic analysis of risk, and means for providing a probabilistic analysis of risk.
In accordance with another aspect of the current invention, the method includes utilizing a computer network, a wide-area computer network, or a global computer network.
One advantage of the present invention is that numerous projects can be tied together via the computer network.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the information regarding the projects is easily manageable.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a risk assessment can be carried out over a global computer network.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that any project participant can access the data, given the appropriate permission.
Another advantage of the present invention is that all of the data and other information can be stored in one virtual location, which allows quick and easy retrieval and manipulation.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the information, and particularly the reference information and modeling programs can be continuously updated.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.
Carcinogenicxe2x80x94an effect which causes the development of cancer.
Exposure Assessmentxe2x80x94determination of what receptors are, or may be, exposed to particular contaminants at particular concentrations. Also includes how much of a contaminant they are, or may be, exposed to in the future.
Fate and Transport Modelingxe2x80x94determines the fate of a contaminant as it is transported between media (intermediary) or within an environmental medium (intramediary).
Informationxe2x80x94any quantifiable data, such as physical or exposure (i.e. demographic or time and activity patterns) data. Also included in this definition are algorithms, which include any one or more pieces of the software program, up to, and including, the entire program. This term is intended to have as broad a definition as possible.
Non-carcinogenicxe2x80x94an effect that impacts the development, size, or functioning of the whole body or specific body organs, but does not lead to the development of cancer.
Real Property Project Managementxe2x80x94Relating to tasks involved with coordinating and implementing work to be done on a site which relates to the physical condition of the property. Such work may include, but is not limited to, construction, environmental testing and engineering, and consulting services for such projects.
Risk assessmentxe2x80x94quantitative process for determining the likelihood of an adverse health effect.
Target level developmentxe2x80x94Beginning with a target risk and working toward a particular concentration for a particular contaminant or contaminants in one or more media.
Toxicity Assessmentxe2x80x94the process of weighing available evidence regarding the potential for particular contaminants to cause adverse effects in exposed receptors and to provide, where possible, an estimate of the relationship between the extent of exposure to a contaminant and the increased likelihood and/or severity of adverse effects.
Uncertainty Analysisxe2x80x94analysis of levels of uncertainty throughout the risk assessment process.